


I Can't Stop Loving You

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [56]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Thomas shifted against the bar, watching Jimmy, ever aware that his eyes couldn’t leave the beautiful man in front on him.





	I Can't Stop Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I wrote this when I got in from a night out last night having had a bit too much, so I'm amazed it's in English, but I waited until this morning to proof read it. Forgive my beer-induced ramblings.

Thomas shifted against the bar, watching Jimmy, ever aware that his eyes couldn’t leave the beautiful man in front on him. Though they glazed over as Jimmy told him about the reckless exploits of his youth, Thomas was transfixed. The alcohol was going to his head, making Thomas himself reckless. What if he were to kiss Jimmy, in the bar, in front of everyone? He was inches away, he could do it, god, he so wanted to do it. He spoke and Jimmy leaned in closer to hear, the scent of his soap enveloped Thomas’ senses. How he loved him.


End file.
